Team Alpha's Mission
by fangirlxoxmegan
Summary: My edition of Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy in reverse! This time the Gallagher girls go to Blackthorne and things are never as they seem. Missions and relationships arise. Cammie and her friends show that girls are just as strong boys and you should never mess with them especially Team Alpha. All in Cammie's POV until further notice!
1. Chapter 1

Cammie POV

Hi, I'm Cammie Morgan, a student at the Gallagher academy. I'm 16 and just a typical girl, apart from the fact that I'm a spy, the best spy of our generation. I have light brown/dirty blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes and I'm plain. No one sees me; I'm the girl next door. I'm a pavement artist; you won't see me until it's too late and maybe not even then. Almost everyone knows who I am, but they don't know me, they only know my codename: Chameleon. I know what you're thinking; the chameleon is not 16 and definitely not a girl. Well surprise I am. But I can't take all the credit for being as well-known as I am; I mean have you met my friends/team. Were the Alphas.

First there is Rebecca-Bex-Baxter, my bestest friend in the world and the only British spy in Gallagher history, it's not surprising really though, her parents are MI6 agents Abe and Grace Baxter. I've been on missions with them before – as leader. Bex has dark hair, caramel skin and hazel eyes, the typical idea of beautiful, thanks to her looks she gets the nicknames of 'Egyptian Goddess' and 'British Bombshell'; cheesy right. Her speciality is P&E, Bex is the only girl in the school who can beat me and unfortunately humiliate me. Her codename is Duchess, the second best of our generation.

Then there is Elizabeth-Liz-Sutton. The smartest girl in the school, and our tech wizard. Liz is just an ordinary girl with exceptional abilities although her abilities never stray to the cove ops track; they stay on the R&D track (research and development). Liz has blonde hair, blue eyes and is annoyingly skinny. In other words she is like the cutest fairy. I don't even try to compete with Liz like I do with Bex, there is no way in earth I would be able to do that. Her codename is Bookworm, the most famous hacker in history.

Lastly, Macey McHenry. Before you ask, yes, she is the senator's daughter. She is a direct descendant from Gilly Gallagher, the founder of our school thus making her almost as famous as me… almost. Macey, being who she is, is a model in training, or it seems like it. She has a pitch black bob, bluntly cut, her athletic body and best clothing only escalates her snobby attitude. But that's only for show, she is one of best friends and I would take a bullet for her. Macey is one of those girls who are obsessed with fashion making her perfect for being our disguise specialist. Sadly, she feels that it is her duty to make sure we look our best, whereas I couldn't care less. Whenever, you see a twinkle in her eyes, you should run, that's make up time. Her codename is Peacock, it was given to her by the CIA and she detests it.

My team is exceptional and tomorrow us and the rest of the sophomore class are going on a mission and I'm pretty sure that my roomies and I are the only ones who know what it is about.

The morning after, we were given a message from a first year to meet Mr Solomon in the entrance hall at 1pm in casual clothing and so we do after saying bye to Liz who would stay behind for her classes as she isn't on the cove ops track. When the whole class was there (Anna Fetterman late by 27 seconds) he began.

"Ladies your mission is simple, tail the boys and make them late for their meeting with me, only don't them know who you really are. The boys only have to meet me at 5pm at the Ruby slipper exhibit, the boy you must tail is in the folder I am about to give you, Cammie, as top spy you get the top spy of Blackthorne, Anna, your bottom therefore you get bottom of Blackthorne. Play it safe ladies."

"Excuse me sir! I don't understand, there aren't any other spy schools are there?" Tina Walters questioned Joe, who looks at me and raises his eyebrows as if to say 'Go ahead'.

"Tina, where do you think the male spies train? They train at the Blackthorne Institute for boys. It is our twin school, although ours produce much better spies" Joe glared at me, "I mean equally as good spies".

"Thank you Miss Morgan" he replied with a grin and began to hand out the folders.

As Joe handed me my folder he gave a wink that only I could catch, I looked and saw that I must tail a certain Zackary Goode, who was obviously meant to be a challenge for me. As if. Macey glanced at his profile, her eyes widening when she saw his dark hair with emerald eyes.

"He is hot! Although Nick is so much hotter. Look!" She threw his profile at me and I took in his appearance, thinking that he just looked like a hotter Josh with worse hair. Before I could reply to her, Joe addressed the class.

"Within the next 5 minutes I want you in the helicopter to take you to the mall, you know what to do, and I will be the boys. As soon as the boys head out I will contact you on comms. I want to see you all at the helicopter at 6pm after successfully completing your missions. Good luck!" we all filed past him out to the helicopter pad, but as I walked past Joe he muttered, "Not that you need it Chameleon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As I stepped out of the helicopter, my spy instincts took over. I started walking and looking for Zach, there he was. He was walking with the Greek Goddess known as Grant, Bex was tailing him, and he sure was in for a treat. The boys walked together for a bit, despite how hard they tried to locate us, they didn't suspect a thing. They split up and me and Bex shared a look and followed the boys. Zach was pathetic and I was bored. Suddenly I thought of something, switching on my comms set I begged Joe.

"Wise guy" I used his pitiful codename, "I'm bored, literally I feel like I'm going to fall asleep." I heard him laugh, "Can I have some fun with him please, and you know I won't get caught!" I waited anxiously for his reply.

"Go ahead Chameleon, give me some entertainment, keep your comms on, Zach deserves to be humiliated the big head." I sighed in relief and planned my next move.

I walked up to him and put on a flirtatious face that Macey would be proud of.

"Hey, I'm Bella; wanna go grab something to eat with me?" I spoke in a romantic tone, spluttering on the inside at his reaction. He blushed as he took in my appearance, so much for being a ladies man huh Zach?

"Uh, yeah sure, I'm Zach by the way, you're really hot!" Zach slipped out. "Crap, I wasn't meant to say that. Not that you're not hot but I uh, let's go eat!" wow! He gave me his real name, how stupid!

"Great! Let's go! So where do you go to school? I haven't seen you around here before?"

"Oh um I go to The Black- I mean, The Bratons Institute for Geniuses" I can't help but laugh at his mistake.

"A genius ooh looks like I have a lot to compete with!"

We got to the pizza place and ate talking in questions and answers throughout the meal, by this time I saw that he had potential for being an awesome spy but I was so much better. We were walking back through the mall when Zach finally thought to look at his watch and exhaled in horror; it was 5:38pm, he was so late. Mission Complete.

"Oh no, I have I go, it was nice to meet you Bella see you around." He exclaimed before sprinting off.

I hurry back to the helicopter arriving at 5:58pm exactly. The rest of the class look cheerful and awaiting Joes return. When he got back at 6pm we all looked towards him expectantly.

"Fantastic work girls, all of you managed to make the boys late, they will suffer later I can tell you. Your methods were all grade A; but of course, Miss Morgan defeated the great Zachary Goode! I'm pretty sure that she ruined his reputation and God of the Greeks Grant will have some serious explaining to do. Ladies, I am pleased to say that your success today shows that the upcoming event will work perfectly." He ends on a nerving cliff-hanger where no one knew what he was on about.

Except Team Alpha duh!

We clambered back into the helicopter discussing our tactics and how thrilled we were when we realised that we completed our missions. The whole ride back to my home was filled with chatter if excited Gallagher girls and wondering what the super-secret ( _humph!_ ) event was.

When the helicopter landed I was the last out, I wanted to have a word with Joey. Once the class was out of earshot (even for spies) I began.

"Joey, when I was with Zach today, I noticed that he was jittery, too jittery for a normal spy. Then I thought that he knew maybe someone else was following him. Look, I have to ask and I'm really sorry for having to ask but is Catherine involved in this?"

"Nothing gets past you does it Cam," Joe looked nervous and defeated, "but yes, Catherine is Zach's mother, sources say that she is nearly always on the borders of Blackthorne when she isn't doing circle business."

I knew what to expect, but it was a blow all the same.

"Was she out there today? Do you know if she saw me?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, for extra security precautions I placed a few MI6 agents out there today in case Catherine decided to spring an attack but our friends say no one was there, or at least they just couldn't see her."

It was a relief to hear that but I was still panicking inside. Catherine was still out there and to make things worse, who knew when she was going to attack. I was so caught up in my thoughts that Joe had to punch me in the shoulder to get my attention, which of course ended in me flipping him.

Looking up to me in slight pain he started, "Cam, you should probably get to dinner, I know that you know your mum is making the big announcement tonight"

"I forgot all about that! Thanks Joey I suppose I kind of need to hear it, you know as team leader!"

He looked stunned! Success!

"I texted your mum about that like 20 minutes ago how did you find out!"

"Well you should know by now that Liz is capable of hacking any phones text messages! Honestly it took her like 10 seconds! So you really think I'm good enough to be team captain?" I questioned excitedly.

"Come on! Who else was I meant to pick and besides it's not like its biased, no one knows but your roommates who I'm afraid to say know pretty much everything that happens in the school. Plus, you're the best spy this school has!" I glare at him, "Correction the best spy this school has ever had!"

"And don't you dare forget it! See you later Mr Solomon" I conclude, leaving in a polite manner to the man who has taught me 'everything' I know. As if! This right here is natural talent!

I make it to the hall just in time for dinner; I enter attempting and failing to brush off the spider webs from the secret passage nonchalantly. As my mom stood up so did the school.

"Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?" she asked.

"We are the sister of Gillian." We answered in unison.

"Why do you come?" my mother asked.

"To learn her skills. Honour her sword. And keep her secrets." We replied.

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives." We finished.

"Thankyou girls." My mom smiled at me, I knew what she was about to say. "Girls, not many of you know, but there is a twin school to the Gallagher academy called the Blackthorne Institute for troubled young men. Although to us, Blackthorne Spy School for Boys."

She paused as nearly every girl in the room gasped. The sophomore class and I all giggled at their stupidity, even Tina Walters! Who, might I just add, that up until today, had no idea that there was another school! My mom held her hand up for silence before she continued the chatting ceased at once.

"Our sophomore Covert Operations class had the delight of, shall we say, kicking their butts earlier today on a mission, proving that, dare I say it, girls are better than boys!"

Immediately, Mr Solomon, Mr Mosckowitz, Professor Smith and Dr Fibbs rose out of their seats and started denying this, but thankfully before they could get too far, mom broke it up and started to talk to us again.

"Now that the rabble has been contained," she said glancing at the male faculty, "let me continue. These boys are getting lazy, because of this we are sending in 12 Gallagher Girls to shake thing up a bit. These girls are as followed: Anna Fetterman, Eva Alvarez, Courtney Bauer, Emily Sampson, Mick Morrison, Kim Lee, Tina Walters, Rose Casey, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter and Cameron Morgan. Cameron will be the team's leader and if you have anything troubling you about the mission see me, Mr Solomon or Cammie. Girls, you are to be packed and in the Entrance Hall at 9:00 am sharp. Bring your entire wardrobe; suitcases will be sent to your rooms directly after dinner. Before I finish, if fretting over what to bring contact Macey and she will be sure to help you out." My mom concluded and we tucked in to Chef Louis' mouth-watering Crème Brule eager for the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Just wanted to let you know that in this fanfiction Cammie's dad is alive! On with the story!**

The girls and I raced up to our room after dinner and needless to say I won! Liz of course lost but who could blame her, her tiny frame couldn't possibly compete with our athletic ones! The suitcases were ready and waiting on our beds when Macey screamed bloody murder.

"OMG! _Why_ are these suitcases so tiny! There is _absolutely no way_ that I'm going to be able to fit all our clothes in!" Liz cleared her throat loudly, "And books for Lizzy, but still! Wait! There's going to be a walk in closet at Blackthorne right! Liz _please_ look over the blueprints again or I am going to die"

Bex and I were in hysterics as Macey was letting her thoughts known to us and the whole of the third floor. A couple hours later Macey was yelling at me for not having packed my make-up bag.

"Macey, it's just like any other day; living with boys won't change how I feel about make up. Besides make up makes you stand out and I'm the chameleon therefore I blend in! Duh!" Still Macey got her own way and wrestled it into the suitcase. It was only at about 2am (2:01:36) that mom had to come and tell the sophomore class off for still packing and Macey slowly returned from her fashion needs.

The next morning I was brutally woken up at 6am with Bex ninja jumping me so I fell out of bed, I'm pretty sure that's going to leave a bruise. In return I flipped her, "there now we'll me matching bruise buddies too!" the look on her face was priceless, and man I wish I had a camera.

"Guys, you do realize that Joey said to meet at 9am, not 7am! I could be sleeping right now!" I groaned due to the early morning.

"Oh Cammie, sweet sweet sweet Cammie! We're getting up because _you_ are getting a Macey McHenry makeover! Those boys will be drooling all over you!" Macey spoke with a sneaky expression on her face.

I looked up in horror, whenever we went out Macey would insist on giving us makeovers and always I would beg for them not to happen. Being on the receiving end of Macey's wax strips teaches you that yes being a spy is tough but being a girl is way harder and sadly much more painful.

Soon, my body was tingling in pain and Liz and I shared a look as if wondering what our revenge would be. Before I spoke Macey moved into the closet giving us strict instructions not to enter or else.

"Hey Macey, mind if I do Cam's hair and make-up?" Bex yelled towards the closet where would inevitably hear her.

"Sure, but come and look at her outfit and match it to the look." Macey hollered back, Bex strutted to the closet looking mischievous and I could tell I wasn't going to like this. I could hear excited whispers and was getting increasingly more nervous about what I was going to look like when I walked out of this room. I started moving to the passageway in our room when a strong arm pulled me back in.

"Not so fast missy, where do you think you're going? Come on! SIT!" I knew it was best not to argue with Bex and let her drag me back to the chair to work miracles.

When I was allowed to see a mirror I was shocked and terrified; my hair was in large curls, making it seem longer and thicker, my eyebrows were plucked and made me look confident, I had purple smokey eye and looked deadly with my blood red lipstick. Bex was a miracle worker and this had to be her greatest achievement.

"My work here is done, go see Macey about your outfit; you're going to love it! Not…" she added the last part in a whisper and I was now petrified.

Macey had dressed me in black jeans with a deep purple top (thus the smokey eye) and my leather jacket. The shoes were heels and by heels I mean black stilettos. Thankfully, I could run in stilettos so I was good to go!

At 9am sharp Macey had prepared the entire sophomore class with clothing and Bex had taken on the task of hair and makeup. All of the class except me were in pale blue jeans with a different pastel colour top (Blues, pinks and lilacs) and white flats. Their hair was simple and straight, their makeup plain but effective. I suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Macey dear, care to tell me why you all look plain and matching and I look like – well this!" I snapped gesturing towards my clothing.

"It's pretty simple really Cam, you're our leader! The Chameleon! You have to stand out and besides Zach will think your cute!" she shrugged as if it was the most casual thing in the world but when she brought up Zach, I began to freak. I hadn't thought about him since the mission and now I was panicking like hell.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice, "Ladies, say goodbye to your home and get in the jet courtesy of Miss McHenry. Miss Morgan a word please." I knew, just knew it was about my clothing.

"It was Macey! I know it's inappropriate but I-" I was cut off by him chuckling. "That's not what I wanted to talk about Cam; you clothes are perfect it'll give the boys an opportunity to learn how to close their mouths around girls! But stilettos really?" he raised an eyebrow and I shrugged in annoyance. "Anyway, what I wanted to talk to you about was Catherine."

Here it was the dreaded watch out for her or you might die talk that I got during every long mission; it was only to be expected.

"She hasn't been sighted around Blackthorne for quite a well and we suspect she is waiting for you to turn up. This isn't my usual watch out for her or you might die talk either so pay attention" well now I'm intrigued! "We know that she's after you because you're the top spy in the CIA and the Circle of Cavan want that spot. They will do anything and everything to get you Cammie. The boys at Blackthorne won't believe that you're the Chameleon therefore they won't believe the threat about Catherine either. Zach in particular will hold himself responsible if he learns that his mother wants to kill you. Trust me Cam, your mother, father, aunt, myself and the whole of the CIA are doing everything they possibly can to catch her. I don't want you to worry too much but be on alert, if anything seems out of the ordinary contact me or your father okay?" I nod, "Good, well let's get onto the jet."

As I got onto the jet, my classmates all gave me knowing looks, they know what Joe always talks to me about, and I roll my eyes to show that it was the same thing. Though it wasn't, not by a long shot.

"Okay ladies, Blackthorne's timetable is slightly different to Gallagher's and you aren't all in the same classes. Here are your schedules." With that I was handed mine.

Cove ops, Protection and Enforcement, Weaponry and Enforcement, Research and Development, Countries of the World, Computing, Languages, and History of Espionage,

Bex and I automatically compared each other's, to see what classes we had together. It seemed that all our classes were the same except for one. I was the only one who had Weaponry ad Enforcement, something not taught at Gallagher however my dad did teach me during the summer in Nebraska. I had this instead of Culture and assimilation. I wonder why?

"Yes, Cammie you are the only student of Gallagher take W&E for reasons we talked about earlier it will take place at the same time as C&A which you don't need seeing as you already aced it." Joe muttered without looking up from his laptop.

Oh that's why. It could only be because of Catherine that the rest of my family minus my Dad would even consider letting me hold a gun, let alone have one in my possession.

For the rest of the jet ride to Blackthorne, I talked the girls through our entrance; we would all be wearing what we currently had on.

We arrived at Blackthorne and the class were stunned by how it looked, then again it wasn't like I had never seen it before! I came to visit sometimes to see dad during the Easter holidays when all the boys went home.

We got our comms set on and then got into position. I was on the roof above the skylight, the rest of team Alpha were preparing to swing through the windows on ropes. The rest of the class would be waiting outside of the hall to burst in. I waited for my cue.

That was when I heard Joe, "Good evening boys. This semester you will be joined by 12 other spies in training, the sophomore class had the pleasure of meeting them yesterday during a mission. I welcome the ladies of the Gallagher Academy."

The doors burst open and the class swarmed in, Liz, Macey and Bex swung in and made their way up to the podium. There was silence, this was my cue. All of a sudden Liz pushed a tiny button on her watch and the skylight smashed allowing me to free-fall into the hall ending in a triple somersault with a half twist. I landed on my feet. In _stilettos_! This was a proud moment for me. The boys just stared at me as if I was crazy which I probably I am. I walked up to the podium slowly and took my place in front of the girls. I smiled as I watched my dad return to the microphone and begin talking.

"Boys, close your mouths, you might catch flies. Ladies, welcome to Blackthorne why don't you come and introduce yourselves?"

One at a time we went up, told the boys about ourselves, our specialty and our codenames.

It was Liz's turn next, "Hi I'm Liz Sutton, I'm on the research and development track, I specialize in hacking and my codename is Bookworm." The room was filled with gasps; Bookworm was the best hacker in history so he must be a guy! Shocker! Next was Macey.

"Hey, I'm Macey McHenry. Yes I'm the daughter of the Senator, get over it and while you're doing that think about this, there is only one person in this room who I actually like the look of the rest of you close your goddamn mouths and stop drooling. Anyway, I specialize in disguise and my codename is Peacock." Yet again more gasps, these boys were pathetic honestly! Bex moved towards the podium looking confident and sassy.

"Hello, my name is Bex," Joe cleared his mouth a little too loudly, "Fine, my name is Rebecca Baxter, call me anything other than Bex, you will be missing limbs and wondering why you woke up in the middle of the Sahara desert. I specialize in fighting and could beat any of you suckers any day! My codename is Duchess and before you gasp thinking wait isn't Duchess a guy? What guy would _ever_ call themselves duchess!" with that she walked back to me leaving the room with shocked faces. I started to walk up to the podium and caught Joe's eye winking at me to be brave.

"Hi, my name is Cameron Morgan but you can call me Cammie, Cam or whatever you feel like. If you haven't already made the connection, my dad is your headmaster, so I'd be careful if I were you. I am the leader of this class and I am not afraid of any of you. If you think otherwise than that your mistake. I specialize in everything and my codename is, wait for it, classified until the time is right for me to confide in you. If you try and weasel it out of my classmates, you will pay most dearly. Before I go, I have one thing to say to you, these girls behind me are my sister, if you hurt them in any way I will hunt you down and kill you. It's not like I haven't before."

 **A/N: Oooh cliff-hanger! please review and tell me what you think! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I know it has been a while since I updated but heres the next chapter let me know what you think of it!**

 **Chapter 4**

My last words left them in silence, it was almost painful. By the time they realized what I had said the girls and I had already gotten food and had sat down. The only girls that remained stood up were Liz, Macey, Bex and me. They glared at all the boys in the room whereas I just stood there and searched for the one person I was dying to see.

There he was. Grant Newman. We just looked at each other and then he winked, I handed my food to Bex, and we ran towards each other at the speed of light. As I ran towards him, he lifted me up and we were both laughing like insane asylum patients. Eventually he put me down and we hugged once more.

"I missed you so much!" I yelled din his ear.

"Not as much as I missed you Camster!" He yelled back.

We looked around the room, and everyone was stunned, mouths were dropped and even my friends were struggling to comprehend what had been happening. They didn't know this. Only Grant and I did.

"Um, Cammie; what is going here?" Liz questioned.

I shared a look with Grant and he nodded, giving me permission.

"Liz, Grant is kind of my twin brother…" I trailed off not knowing what to do.

In unison, Bex, Macey, Liz, Zach, Jonas and Nick all screeched "WHAT!"

Sensing danger, I grabbed Grant and led him up to the podium again, my dad nodded as I raised my eyebrows. I waked to the podium and began.

"Hi again, I just wanted to explain what you just witnessed. You see, Grant and I are twin brother and sister. When we were little we sparred against each other and I believe that it remains to this day, Grant – 2847 and Cammie – 4273. He's a bit of a sore loser. When we had to go to school, I was sent to Gallagher and Grant was sent to blackthorne. He assumed the name Newman so that no one would find out his real name was Morgan and that he was related to the headmaster. This is the first time me and Grant have seen each other since we were separated and I don't think we're going to leave each other's side any time soon."

As I finished my speech to stunned faces, Grant came up to the podium to say something.

"Sup dudes, just to clarify yeah cammie is my twin, and if any of you twats hurt her, although good luck with that, you will have to answer to me and Headmaster Morgan. Yes, he is my dad."

I started talking again.

"Mr Solomon, could you come up here please. I think it's time everyone knew the truth."

He walked up silently and accompanied us at the podium.

"Hello, it seems that secrets are being spilled, so hers a pretty big one. Grant and Cammie are my Godchildren. You know that as spies we must cherish our family because who knows what could happen to them. On a different note when it comes to Cammie, she is the best fighter I have ever seen aside from Duchess over there, in P&E tomorrow expect a show because she will give you one whether you want it or not."

Surprisingly, dinner was quiet; it looked as if both boys and girls were holding in their gabble of anger. Then again they might just be trying to process what had happened.

After that, everyone finished their food and went off to bed. Grant walked me to my room and said goodnight, walking back to his own room. I open the door to find Bex, Macey and Liz stood in the centre of the room with their arms crossed.

I calmly walked over to my bed but before I could even think about sitting down, Bex had pinned me to the floor and can I just say OUCH! That girl knows how to floor somebody!

"Why the hell didn't you tell us that Grant was your twin or that you even had a brother!? I'm meant to be your best friend! We're meant to tell each other everything!" Bex sounded just as hurt as she did angry and I suddenly felt very guilty.

"Bex! I'm sorry but I couldn't tell anyone, not even you! It was for security reasons; Catherine is out to get Grant just as much as she is out to get me! This is not my fault! I so wanted to tell you, I had begged mum and dad so many times for me to actually let me tell all of you but they said no! I'm sorry okay?"

I couldn't think what else to say, I mean Bex was right, I should've told her. I'm not surprised she felt angry. Liz came up to me and hugged me tighter than I thought she could.

"It's okay Cammie we get it. You wanted to tell us but you couldn't. It is not your fault at all so don't you dare think it for one second! It wasn't just your choice it was Grants too! I wonder how he's holding up with the guys."

"Don't worry Liz; Grant can fend for himself, against me duh!"

I had calmed right down until Macey started, "Cam I hate to be the bearer of bad news but if the boys ask for your codename will grant tell that you're the chameleon?"

"Macey don't worry, Grant knows not to tell and besides if he hasn't told them yet I guess he won't be telling them anytime soon!"

I hope…

 **Zach POV**

Hang on a minute!

There are new girls at Blackthorne, one of those girls beat me on a mission, that girl is the headmasters daughter, that girl is Grants twin sister.

WHAT!

Oooooh! My best friend has been lying to me since the day we met! Grant is gunna pay!

Grant walked into the room as if it was any other day, Jonas was on his laptop (as usual) and Nick was on the weights (vain idiot). It seemed that I was the only one who cared!

"Hey grant! How's things going? Did you maybe forget to tell me something? About your family? Mr Solomon? Headmaster Morgan? The Chick?"

He froze but recovered quickly shrugging.

"Hey Zach! I'm good actually. Family, well um you see I think I explained everything in the hall didn't I? Um, Solomon is my godfather, Morgan is my dad and 'the chick' dude c'mon her name is Cammie and she is my sister! My twin! At least be a little sensitive." He turned around and went over to nick on the weights, typical, but then he stopped and slowly turned around. "Wait; please don't tell me you have a thing for Cammie?" Blood rushed to my cheeks and I stood in silence. "DUDE! NOOOO! I think I just vomited in my mouth a little!"

Nick and Jonas burst out in laughter and fell over in shock of Grants reaction to my feelings. I couldn't help it! Cammie was hot, sexy and dangerous! What guy doesn't want that! She looked so mysterious in her clothes: the black jeans, purple top, the heels! She fell through the roof, doing flips and landed. IN HEELS! That girl has some serious skills! Then I realised…

"Grant! What's Cammie's codename? Why didn't she tell us?" oh my god! Even her name sounds amazing!

"Sorry dude. My lips are sealed. If the family knew I told you then I would be dropped in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It is classified information. Don't ask why and before you even think about it, not even Jonas would be able to hack into the CIA to find it out. There is only one person in the world who cold and that's Liz! Who already knows her codename!"

Crap. He won't tell me. Jonas could I'm sure of it. Jonas interrupted my thoughts.

"Grants right dude. I just tried to hack in but I got blocked out. The firewalls wouldn't even let me through. Bookworm must have designed this; they're the only one I can't hack! That girl has skills!" Jonas spoke in a mix of awe and anger.

I dropped it and just went to bed. I wonder what Cammie is going to do in P&E tomorrow. Whatever it is I bet I can do it better.

 **Cammie POV**

I couldn't sleep that night, I was worried what grant would tell the guys, if he told them my codename I could be dead by the end of the week.

When Macey woke at 5:30 she looked around seeing who was awake, her eyes met mine and started to twinkle, something bad was coming and I for one was definitely not going to like it.

She yanked me out of bed and started giving me beauty treatments; they were actually nice for a change. Macey gave me a facemask that had to be on for 15 minutes so she went to pick out my outfit for the day; we weren't required to wear uniforms while we were her so Macey was going to have a lot of fun. Me? Not so much.

After 15 minutes, Macey had reappeared and took off my facemask. She hustled me into the walk in closet and left me to get changed. I looked down at the clothes and groaned quietly. Macey had laid out a white mini skirt with a black long sleeved half top showing off my 6 pack. The shoes were strappy 3 inch black heels. I looked hot.

I returned to the bedroom to find Liz and Bex with a facemask on and Macey applying neutral makeup to her face. She saw me and squealed in excitement.

"Cammie, you look amazing! Makeup time!" she squealed.

She dragged me over to the makeup chair and applied red lipstick, pink blusher, mascara and black smoke eye.

I looked hot, sexy and mysterious. I hated it but I loved it.

Half an hour later we were all ready, Macey had gone with the theme of me being different and everyone else being the same. The rest of the sophomore class were in black jeans with a dark top (red, purple or black), with black combat boots. Their makeup was all neutral like Macey's.

The class walked down to breakfast in a synchronised motion with me leading, followed by team Alpha and the rest. As I pushed the double doors open, there was silence. The Blackthorne boys dropped their spoons and sat shocked with jaws dropped. I can't say I'm surprised! If it were reversed then I'm sure the girls would be exactly the same.

We all got our breakfast and departed to find a table, Liz, Macey, Bex and I walked over to Grants table and sat down with Nick, Zach and Jonas. They were all staring at me.

"Cam, I think you should go and change, all the boys are just going to stare at you and you know that you don't like that!" Grant said very protectively. I giggled and pointed at Macey, he seemed to understand with a sigh.

"Grant, she is not changing, she looks hot, which is more than I can say for most of you boys" Macey stated staring at Grant, eyes flicking over to Nick all the time.

I leant over to Grant, "you see what I have to deal with."

He chuckled and put an arm around me in a brotherly way. I could see dad and Joey smiling at our affection for each other. I was just happy I was with my brother again.

After breakfast we walked off to first lesson which happily for me was Cove-Ops with Joe. As we got to the sublevels, Joe gave us the seating plan and I was pleased to see that was sat next to grant with Bex and Zach behind me and Liz and Jonas in front of me.

The lesson was easy! I knew everything and better yet, I knew more than Grant! All of the boys were behind, the only girl struggling was Anna and well, she was bound to be! I raised my hand before Joe dismissed us.

"Joe, I mean Mr Solomon, I was just wondering. How far behind the boys are compared to the girls?" my question made the boys blush and fidget. Joey smiled.

"Miss Morgan, the boys are only 2 weeks behind and don't worry I'm sure I can find something more challenging for your classmates, you however, I'm not so sure. But I will try. Now I believe your next lesson is Protection and Enforcement, girls give them hell and boys good luck. Especially those who have to go against Cameron." He chuckled as he dismissed us and I left the room with my girls.

Macey ran off ahead to the changing rooms and as I walked in, clothes were chucked at me. When we were all in the changing room I finally looked at my clothes. Oh no. Macey had chosen black Nike shorts for everyone with a different coloured sports bra. Mine was bright pink, Liz's was pale blue, Bex's was pale brown, and Macey's was pale purple. The other girls' were creams and other pale colours, none bright like mine. I groaned as I saw how much I stood out and lucky me! The trainers were the same.

Walking towards the large hall reserved for P&E, I wondered what the boys had to wear… Oh. So just black shorts. They're topless.

As soon as the boys saw us their jaws dropped and wolf-whistles were dedicated to me only to be quietened down by Grants Morgan glare otherwise known as the glare of death. He walked over to me and raised an eyebrow, "Macey?" he questioned.

"Who else would I let put me in these clothes? When it comes to fashion, you don't mess with Macey." I stated.

After I spoke the coach walked in and announced himself.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. To those who do not know me, my name is Coach Jones but you may call me Drew. Today, I need to see what our ladies have to offer so we will be playing King or Queen of the Mat. This game has 2 competitors at a time the winner moves on to the next opponent and loser has to do 10 laps of the field and 50 push-ups. Up first are Anna and Michael."

They walked steadily up to the mat and the boy, Michael, looked as if he couldn't hurt a fly. The match was quick and was soon won, surprisingly by Anna.

"Well Done Anna, up next to fight her is Robert." The game went on and on with Gallagher in the lead. At last it was time for Lizzies fight against Jonas after a few hits, Jonas accidently tripped over giving Liz the win. Macey took down Liz with a single kick to the ribs, "Sorry Lizzie but I gotta win!" of course she had to win, next up to fight her was Nick and we all knew she secretly liked him. I mean come on we are spies after all and we're the best there is!

Macey's fight with Nick was quite boring, but they did look cute with each other if you ignored the punches and the kicks etc. nick won after a punch to the face which knocked her down barely conscious. Nick quickly helped her up and kept apologising time and time again, it was no surprise that Macey automatically forgave him.

The board showed that Nick now had to fight Bex. That boy was not going to be lucky today. As Bex stepped up to the mat she smirked and giggled; I knew her well enough to know that she was already thinking how to destroy nick. The fight was over within seconds; Nick was pinned to the floor unconscious after Bex pinched a pressure point known only to the girls of the Gallagher academy. Why? Well, we discovered it!

Without having to be told, Grant swaggered up to the mat and Bex turned around at the sound of movement and chuckled.

"You're going down Newman." Bex stated.

"Actually, it's Morgan and I think you'll find that you'll be the one going down." He replied and I felt very sorry for my dear brother.

I couldn't watch, all I knew was that within 2 minutes and 36 seconds, grant was clutching at his privates and howling in pain on the floor with Bex looking around, daring her next opponent to come up and test her.

It was me.

"Hey Bexy, sorry to say that your reign is now over, you may be Duchess, but I'm better and you know it!" I challenged her.

"Hey Cam. Sorry to say that you won't last this fight. I am the Queen!"

Typical Bex, thinking that she could beat me; I couldn't let the boys know that I'm the chameleon. The task was for them to discover it themselves, I knew it wouldn't be long but I was going to enjoy while I still could.

I had the advantage I knew Bex's strategies she always goes fir the big moves, I can beat her by using the small ones. So it was a long fight, she is good after all! But still she went down and I won.

"Told you I could beat you Bexy, sorry if I hurt you! Anyway, who's next?" I question already knowing the answer.

"Me" Replies Zach.

"Bring it on Zachy." I teased.

The fight started rather petty, it was either going to be King or Queen of the Mat and I for one was not going to let my sisters down.

After the fight got serious I thought, 'why not?' and started to perform the KYB manoeuvre. It stood for KICK YOUR BUT! I would know because I invented it! The series of jumps, kick and flips startled Zach and made him lose focus and then whilst he was in some kind of trance at my skills I roundhouse kicked him to the head knocking him down but not quite hard enough for him to go unconscious.

"We have our new champion, Cameron Morgan everyone!" shouted Drew still in disbelief.

Zach looked horrified that he lost, especially to a girl. The girls came over and congratulated me and before I turned I heard a whoop of delight and Grant came and scooped me up in his arms.

"Yes Camster! You beat him! He has never been beaten before not even by me!" he yelled.

"Well Grant I am the best and he didn't even stand a chance at the receiving end of the KYB move!" I said.

Zach butt in, "Speaking of, how did you learn that!"

"You're the genius! You figure it out! It was nice to show you what I could do. After all I am the best spy of our generation."

Then I left, I presumed that by tomorrow morning everyone would know that I was the Chameleon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The rest of that night I spent curled up in a secret passage that I found; it was so dusty, I must be the only one who had been in it or even knew it existed since Bartholomew Blackthorne himself created it (the founder of the institute). On the walls around me, I could see pictures of silly little things, like trees, rivers, caves. I only discovered it walking back from the P&E hall. It was quite close to the kitchen, I only saw it because I nearly tripped over a misplaced floorboard.

Let's just say I had gone into the kitchen for some cake and was sneaking back out when I tripped. I investigated it and having enough experience with passages I had to simply press down a corner and then the wall opened up.

Sitting in this room, I thought to myself about the boys. Would they believe me? I mean nearly all the boys think that the chameleon is a boy because there is no way a girl could be that good. Guess I'm just gunna have to prove them wrong. I can actually imagine the look on Grants face when the other boys find out; he has known his whole life. I laughed when I thought of Zach's reaction.

STOP!

I did not just think about Zachary Goode. There is no way that I could like him. Is there?

I heard voices complaining about the curfew. Crap! If I don't get back in a few minutes the girls are going to send out a search party. I'm not joking, they did it before. Mum and Joe nearly killed them yes but still, they would do it again.

I left the room and hurried off back to our dorm; I got in and lay down on my bed with 6 seconds to spare before they burst in laughing hysterically.

"Hey cam, what you did back there was awesome!" Liz chirped.

"Did you see their faces? Man I wish I had a camera! Wait, LIZZY!" Macey looked exhilarated.

"Zach is going to kill you next time. Hold that thought he doesn't stand a chance!" Bex had on a face which was so scary I kind of wished she would blink or move or do something that doesn't make me terrified.

I ignored them all thinking about what tomorrow would bring as I fell asleep.

When I woke up, the room was silent only heavy breathing could be heard. Birds were chirping quietly and me? Well I was just happy that I didn't have to experience the torture of Macey today!

I got up quietly and picked out some clothes that matched my preference and hopefully Macey's and got changed quietly. I picked out black skinny jeans, a grey half top and my leather jacket with my combat boots. I knew Macey would kill me if I left without makeup so I put on mascara, eyeliner and a pink lipstick.

I left the room and made my way down to breakfast knowing I would be the only one there.

Yep, an empty room. I grabbed some breakfast and went to sit down at our usual table, just as I finished all of the boys came in. great, now I was the only girl in the room. All of the teachers had made their way into the hall now and I saw my dad and Joe look over at me. Grant, Zach, Jonas and Nick were the last to come in and as soon as grant got a visual of me, he made a beeline straight towards me with the other boys trailing behind.

He came and sat next to me and hugged me.

"You were awesome yesterday, you know that right?" he looked me in the eye and smiled.

"Well, you sexist little boys needed to know what to expect from us girls." I replied causally, grant simply laughed and began to talk again before being cut off by Zach.

"About that, how the hell did you learn the KYB maneuverer, it is the hardest move to learn, let alone perform!"

All the girls walked in then and came towards us; every eye in the hall was set upon me and Zach, even the teachers.

"If you must know Zachary, I know the move because I invented it."

"That's impossible, the Chameleon invented that move not you!"

I met him with silence, no one dared to say anything, and instead of speaking I simply raised an eyebrow. Recognition seemed to dawn on Zach; his face suddenly paled and stuttered as he spoke.

"Y-y-you? You're the chameleon?" he questioned.

I put on a thoughtful face and then nodded, "Yeah, I guess I am. Nice to see that you've _finally_ realised that!"

"I don't understand, it doesn't make any sense! The chameleon is a guy and he cannot be 16!" he exclaimed.

"None of you believe me. Do you?" I looked around the room.

I was met with shakes of head and people looked at me like I was mental. I reached for my phone in my pocket.

"In that case, shall I ring the director of the CIA? I'm sure he can help you understand this situation." I spoke in a manner of pity for the boys. They stared at me and Zach just shrugged. So I rang and out it on speaker.

Director: "Hello?"

Cammie: "Hello director this is Agent Cameron Morgan."

Director: "Cammie, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me William!"

Cammie: "Sorry, anyway William do you mind answering me some questions?"

Director: "Shoot!"

Cammie: "What is my name?"

Director: "Cameron Anne Morgan."

Cammie: "Who are my parents?"

Director: "Rachel and Matthew Morgan."

Cammie: "Now, what is the Chameleons parents' status?"

Director: "The best spies in the CIA"

Cammie: "Who are the best spies in the CIA?"

Director: "Rachel and Matthew Morgan"

Cammie: "Can you name my top 10 missions and at what age is completed them?"

Director: "Certainly;

Istanbul age 9.

Scotland age 7.

Buenos Aires age 14.

Mexico age 8.

Thailand age 12.

Madagascar age 10.

New Zealand age 15.

new York age 13

Kenya age 11.

Iceland 16, mission completed 3 weeks ago.

All of your missions have exceeded expectations."

Cammie: "Finally, what is my codename?"

Director: "Chameleon."

Cammie: "Thank-you William; FYI, you were on speaker with all of Blackthorne listening in. you see the boys didn't believe me when I told them I was the chameleon."

Director: "Listen up boys, Cameron Morgan most certainly is the chameleon and she is the best there is. All the rumours you have heard of her both good and bad are most likely true. Yes, she is a spy but she is also a great sniper and assassin. Don't get on the wrong side of her; she can do things that most spies wouldn't think about in their dizziest daydreams. Cammie I trust they have seen you perform the KYB move?"

Cammie: "Of course! What do you take me for Will?"

Director: "I thought so and if Grant is listening, he is about to go very red in the face because the KYB move was in fact invented by Cammie because he was simply annoying her. If she can do that at the age of 9 what else do you think she is capable of!"

Grant: "HEY! Director, you know I'm annoying anyway!" he butt in and I laughed.

Director: "I know Grant and now we have a solution to your schemes!"

Cammie: "Thank-you very much Will, I trust I will hear from you soon?"

Director: "Yes, Cammie if any missions arise I will be sure to contact you immediately despite your enrolment at Blackthorne. Is that okay Matthew?" he addressed my dad.

Dad: "Indeed and if you don't call with missions she will probably find one way or another to leave the building!" he responded being close to Will anyway.

Director: "You're right. I must be going now, Agent Rylee just returned and I must speak with him."

Cammie: "The Denali mission?" I questioned.

Director: "Correct. A successful mission I shall add, the rest is classified until we are in a private area Cammie. Goodbye."

Cammie: "Goodbye Will."

I ended the call and everyone looked at me stunned, only Liz, Macey, Bex, Grant and my family knew how close I was to the Director.

"Believe me now?"

The silence was broken by an outrage of laughter from Grant, shortly followed from my girls unsurprisingly! Zach just stared and stared and stared. Good to see that he doesn't think I'm just a little girl now.

All of a sudden, babble broke out from all of the boys and even some of the girls.

"Cammie what other missions have you been on?" "Can you teach me that move?" "How are you so close to the director?" "Have you got any enemies?"

"This doesn't make any sense!" That was Zach.

Bex stood in front of me creating a barrier.

"Go! They won't stop unless you're gone! Go to the P&E hall and that way I can have some fun pushing this lot away!" she hissed at me with a glint in her eye.

I turned on my Chameleon mode and slinked out of the hall already starting to hear Bex fighting. That girl has some serious problems…

I ran out to the P&E hall and started to exercise on a dummy. I placed it in the middle and focused. BAM! The KYB manoeuvre was in full swing, by the end of it I kicked the dummy so hard that its head fell off. Oops!

Bex was clearly still fighting the guys because the hall was still silent. I decided to practise my gymnastics, the enemies never expect it!

I started on beam followed by bars and vault. I knew that my routine were flawless. Liz created a bangle that if I made a mistake, I would be shocked, and it works really well! So far I hadn't been electrocuted once!

I started my floor routine after setting up my music and began. My tumbles consisted of a round off back handspring, triple layout and a round off back handspring triple back tuck with half twist. My individual moves exceeded expectations when I got a buzz on my wrist informing me that it was perfect. In the corner of my eye I saw the boys and girls begin to file in and watch my routine. I ended with a round off back handspring double pike back with full twist.

As I finished applause stunned me. I ignored them and started to put the equipment away.

I was thinking about my gymnastics and ways to improve when I got shouted at.

"HEY!" an arrogant boy yelled.

"Hello?"

"Who the hell do you think you are, you're a show off! All you have done since you got here is brag, and beat Zach who is one person!"

"Your point is?"

"I bet you couldn't beat me! I'm the best fighter the school has!"

"Oh really?"

The boys nodded in confirmation and I stood grinning.

"What's your name and codename?" I questioned him.

"The names Ben Gedioki. My codename is Power. You've probably heard of me." He said smugly.

"Really! You're Power! I thought he was ranked Agent 482! Not something to be proud off when you're facing the agent who is ranked 1st now is it?"

He recoiled slightly but puffed out his chest as he took a step onto the matt.

"Bring it on 'Chameleon'"

"Come at me 'Power'"

So we fought. He was impatient and swung at me which I blocked easily. I flipped him and punched him in the gut.

"Done yet?"

"Not even close."

So we continued. He finally surrendered when I had him in the most painful position known to man: him on his front, my knees digging into his ribs and I have him in a headlock. Ouch.

"OKAY! OKAY! I SURRENDER!" he yelped

"Think I'm capable of being the Chameleon now?" I spoke sounding intimidated. Bex should be proud.

"YES! NOW GET THE HELL OF ME YOU FREAK!" he replied well demanded.

I released him but just as he got up, Bex sprang forward from the crowd and had him pinned down again.

"What did you call her?" she hissed

"I-I-I can't remember!" Ben looked terrified

"Let me jog your memory!" Bex proceeded to face punch him.

"STOP! I called her a freak!" Ben shouted in pain.

"Take it back or I'll make you look like a freak!" She threatened

"Okay I'm sorry!" she let him go "Man, Duchess and Chameleon. Girls. Guess I have no choice to believe you now do I?" he laughed shakily.

I went up to Bex and put an arm round her.

"For future reference don't mess with the Chameleon or her crew." As I said those words, Macey and Liz joined us on the mat and we had a group hug.

Within the next hour people kept challenging me and Bex to fights which we of course won! Macey was asked how she went from the Senators daughter to being ranked the 4th CIA agent in the world and Liz was talking to all the nerds of Blackthorne about hacking and everything nerd-related.

"So Cammie," everyone turned towards me, "the phone call with the Director earlier… How come you're so close to him?" a guy called Harry asked eagerly and hopefully.

"Sorry that's classified. Only my family and my crew have been trusted to know that. Let's just say that when I was 6 years old, we met during a…. Unforgettable situation." I replied, choosing my words carefully.

"Okay then if you can't tell them about that. Why not give them the run down on the Iceland mission? It was recent and I'm pretty sure we all wanna know why you were pulled out of Gallagher at 4am!" Grant intervened.

"Sure. Well, at 4am Agent Rylee, the one me and William were talking about earlier, woke me and just said that the Director needed me. So I left a note for the girls and left with Agent Rylee. We ran to the minivan and I called the director who gave me the run down on why he needed me and I was to be the leader. It was a week-long mission; I had to gain the trust of a 16 year old girl whose father was in league with terrorists. When I gained her trust she invited me round to her house. I slapped a napotine patch on her neck and investigate the house. I found a secret passage unsurprisingly and followed it led to a big underground room guarded by 8 idiots who thought they could take me. They were out cold within 2 minutes! In the room I called my second in command for that mission who just happened to be Agent Rylee, he sent in 2 other guys and we discovered war plans to be launched onto Italy because a guy didn't pay for a bottle of wine! We found the guys, locked them up in a high security vault and the girl was given forgetful tea and was sent to live with her distant relatives. Clean-up took 3 days and then I was congratulated by the Director, we went out for a meal with all agents participated, happens every time I complete a mission, and then he sent me back to Gallagher just in time for dinner. I made a pretty big entrance." When I finished everyone stared at me with stunned faces except for the crew who had already heard the story. Grant looked at me dumbstruck and broke the silence.

"Damn Cameroni Macaroni, what did those guys ever do to do?" he teased.

I flipped him and he groaned and backed away in surrender.

"Shut up Grantapope!" I teased back. "Oh and if any of you even think about calling me that, don't, or I might get Bexy to drop you in the Pacific ocean missing limbs. Only grant can call me that." I warn.

They look at me and shake their heads, me and Grant look at each other and laugh.

"I'm tired, I'm gunna head back up to the dorms, and Cammie wanna come up for a bit?" Grant asked.

"Sure, see you girls in a bit." I say.

Grant picks me up and runs back to his room with me on his shoulder. He sets me down on his bed and I giggle out of control. He tickles me and I tickle me. When the other boys come in we stop and he hugs me.

"I missed me Cammy-bear. You know that right?"

"I know. I missed you too!"

We hugged again and just chilled out talking for a bit. I was about to leave but-

"Cammie, can I talk to you for a second?" Zach asked.

"Sure" I reply.

He took my arm and dragged me out of the room.

"Um, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me sometime?" he asked nervously.

What? Did Zachary Goode just ask me out? Not real! Is this just a prank! I think for quite some time but decide to go with my head.

"Zach, I like you but I don't like you in that way" what the hell am I doing! "I'm sorry but I can't go out with you."

He looked crestfallen but I couldn't do this. I start to walk away when he grabs my arm again.

"Cammie, please. I know you probably think I'm just a big jerk who only thinks about himself, but I'm not! I like you cammie, I really like you! Please just give me a chance; we both know Grant is going to try to kill me anyway!"

"Zach look my heart is telling me yes, but my head is telling me no. you have shown no interest in me before tonight. You only like me because I'm the Chameleon! Don't deny it you know it's true. I saw your face when Will confirmed it, you were amazed, and you were… star struck. Look Zach what I'm trying to say is you only like because of who I am and because of that I can't go out with you and I'm sorry I just cant."

I pop my head back into his room and just say goodnight to grant before walking away from Zach.

 **A/N: please review! give me advice and ideas on what to do next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Thanks for the reviews! If there are any more negative comments please review and also Private Message me and give me some ideas to make it better!**

 **Zach POV**

Oh crap! Did I seriously just do that? I'm the one girls are meant to be falling for, not the other way around! Grant is going to kill me… I thought cammie liked me. I thought we might've had a chance. I won't give up. I head back to our room and put on a Goode face, otherwise known as a smirk, preparing for the wrath of Grant.

"Hey dude, where's Cam?"

"She uh, she left back to her dorm. Something about Macey and clothes and uh yeah…"

"Zach. Why did my sister go back, she didn't look okay?"

"Well I, uh, don't be angry okay? I may or may not have asked her to go out with me sometime and she might have declined."

Nick burst out laughing and choked at Grants glare, Jonas fell off his bed in shock.

"YOU DID WHAT! SHE IS MY SISTER! MY TWIN SISTER! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU ASK HER OUT! IF YOU HURT HER IN ANY WAY I WILL MURDER YOU ZACHARY EDWARD GOODE!"

Bloody hell! He is going to kill me; I haven't heard him this angry since Jonas blew up our old room with chemicals created from dog hair, poppy seeds and ….. You know what forget everything I just said, you really aren't meant to know about that!

Grants rant went on for a few more minutes whilst I was daydreaming, I was suddenly flat out on my back. Yup. Grant flipped me. I try to get up but then I realise that he pinched a nerve. Yup. This is the very same nerve that paralyzes you for 3 minutes and 42 seconds.

He stormed out of the room quickly. Nick was spluttering in laughter which I quickly shot down with a glare, my face the only thing that I can currently move, and followed in Grant's direction Nick mumbling something about calming grant down. Jonas simply sat back onto the bed and continued hacking either CIA, FBI, MI6 or anything else with initials.

I just layed there unable to move, thinking about Cammie. Why did she say no? _How could_ she say no? I'm Zach Goode; no chick has ever been able to turn me down. The next few days is gunna be tough. The girls are like her sisters, I mean come on, and they are the _sisters of Gillian!_ That's right I do my research.

 **Cammie POV**

After practically running away from Zach, I recalled our conversation.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Um, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me sometime?" he asked nervously._

 _What? Did Zachary Goode just ask me out? Not real! Is this just a prank! I think for quite some time but decide to go with my head._

 _"_ _Zach, I like you but I don't like you in that way" what the hell am I doing! "I'm sorry but I can't go out with you."_

 _He looked crestfallen but I couldn't do this. I start to walk away when he grabs my arm again._

 _"_ _Cammie, please. I know you probably think I'm just a big jerk who only thinks about himself, but I'm not! I like you cammie, I really like you! Please just give me a chance; we both know Grant is going to try to kill me anyway!"_

 _"_ _Zach look my heart is telling me yes, but my head is telling me no. you have shown no interest in me before tonight. You only like me because I'm the Chameleon! Don't deny it you know it's true. I saw your face when Will confirmed it, you were amazed, and you were… star struck. Look Zach what I'm trying to say is you only like because of who I am and because of that I can't go out with you and I'm sorry I just cant."_

 _End flashback_

Oh my god! Could I be any more stupid! Zach asked me out. And I said no. what is wrong with me! He is the vision of perfection! Dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, ruggedly-handsome and his muscles, oh my, his muscles.

I snap out of my delicious daydream (EW) and walk into my room. Bex being Bex could tell that something was wrong and was immediately at my side.

"Cam, you are okay? What happened?" she questioned nervously.

"Z-Zach, he uh asked me out…" I stuttered still in shock.

"He did what!" Liz butt in sounding scarily angry for a little fairy.

"I said no." ignoring Liz.

Macey jumped in.

"But he is the vision of perfection! Haven't we been through this?" I shook my head during my reply.

"His attitude changed after I told him who I was. The chameleon" I added quickly, answering their questioning looks. "I can't go out with someone who only likes me because of my fame, not the real me." I whine.

I was consoled swiftly and Macey started spewing off boy knowledge that I couldn't comprehend, let alone tell you, Bex looked deadly and despite my anger I couldn't help but feel fearful for Zach, Liz looked confused so I patted her shoulder to comfort her.

The rest of that night went by in a blur of movies and girl time. In the morning, Macey did her thing and we all looked stunning – I was wearing a leopard print dressy top with black skinny jeans and silver Gucci heels with my hair straightened and flowing down my back. Liz was wearing a white top under a long peach cardigan with blue ripped skinny jeans and peach flats with her hair in waves around her shoulders. Bex was wearing a grey/blue half top accompanied by her leather jacket with pale blue high-waisted jeans and white Nikes with her hair in a high ponytail. Macey wore a royal blue strappy tank top with white jeans and black flats with her hair in big curls.

We got away with minimal make-up only differing with our eyeshadow, Macey had blue, Bex had grey, Liz had peach and I had black smokey eye. Yet again I looked like our leader.

We all walked into breakfast meeting stares and some drool. We grab some food and head over to our usual seats with the boys; I notice Zach's absence and sigh in relief. Wait, nope, sighed too soon, he just walked in. I hissed "dammit" under my breath and braced myself for the most awkward breakfast ever. Grant noticing Zach's appearance put a protective arm around my shoulder and whispered "we all know".

It was as to be expected, only Liz and Jonas made talk with Zach due to their soft souls, the rest of us ignored him point Blanc. Bex and Grant both succeeded in glaring at him that I saw him wince. Zach stood up and tried to leave to leave the table. Key word being tried there. Grant yelled at Zach.

"SERIOUSLY! YOU SAY NOTHING! HOW COULD YOU!"

Grant rushes over to him and punches him, knocking Zach down to the floor with a bloody nose. Joe and Dad hurry over with confusion plastered on their faces. As Grant goes to kick him, Bex and I hold him back.

"What is going on here?" dad questions calmly.

"Nothing" Grant replied brutally.

"GRANT MATTHEW MORGAN! ZACHARY EDWARD GOODE! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Dad bellowed.

"I asked Cammie out and she said no, Grant clearly got mad" Zach answered, all eyes swivelled to me.

"Cam is this true?" Joe questioned.

I nod my head and refuse to make eye contact.

"You three, my office now." Dad ordered.

We scurried from the room, Dad and Joe leading followed by Grant and me with Zach trailing behind. We got to his office and he just stared menacingly at the two boys, Joe stood by me as I sat down on the plush corner chair.

"Grant, Zach both of you is to run 50 miles on the field. Do not go to any lessons until you have finished. No slacking or I double it, Mr Solomon will supervise, am I clear?" he spoke.

"Yes sir" they said in unison.

The two of them left the room followed by Joey who shot a grin at my dad. When the door shut dad turned to me and burst out laughing, I joined in and we ended up in tears of laughter.

"You okay cam?" he looked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, Zach deserves his punishment, and he is a bit too arrogant for my taste." I say casually.

"If he hurts you I'm going to kill him." He warns.

"I know. Do you mind if I go run with them, I mean it's not like my classes are going to teach me anything and I wasn't to keep Grant company, maybe race him. You know this is just a warm up for me!" I practically beg.

"Sure go on, you can quit any time though!" he agrees with a smile.

"Thanks daddy! See you later"

I leave his office and go change into my black Nike shorts and bright pink sports bra. As I walk down to the field I run into the girls and tell them what happened, they laughed as I ran off. When I got to the field, Zach and grant looked in pain already, I jogged over to Joe.

"Hey Joe, Dad said I could join in because why not! Plus I could do with a warm up!" I say with a shrug.

"Sure Cam, they are only on the second mile, I'll let them know that why you're here when they get to me." He replies

"Okay, see you in a bit!" I hear him chuckle.

I start running and within 7 minutes I have done a mile, I laugh to myself as I see the boys up ahead, Grant breathing heavily and Zach red in the face, I sprint to keep up with them and complete my second mile.

"Hey" I say cheerfully.

"Cammie what are you doing?" Grant asks panting.

"Couldn't let you face this jog without me now can I?" I say

"Jog?!" Zach splutters.

"Yeah! At Gallagher I do 100 every morning and evening. This is nothing!" I state.

"How can you run 200 miles a day?" Grant asks in awe.

"Quite easily if I'm honest I have really good stamina." I reply smugly.

"What mile are we on now?" Zach thinks out loud.

"4th I'm going to sprint for a bit see you on my 10th" and with that I sprint for the next 6 miles.

Seriously how could these boys be so out of shape! I think Liz could beat them at long-distance and she hates running!

"Right that's mile 10 done, what are you on?" I ask arrogantly.

"7th" They say in unison. I laugh at them.

"I'm going to go stand over with Joe for a bit. When you've caught up with me, I'm going to race to you to the fiftieth maybe Zach here can restore some of his reputation if he beats me! Even though it is highly unlikely!" I mutter the last bit under my breath fully aware that they can both here me because duh! We're spies!

I run over to Joe and I'm still not out of breath yet.

"Joey!" I exclaim.

"Cammie!" he says mocking my tone.

"How are you" I ask.

"I'm good you" he asks back.

"I'm good" I mock him.

"So is there any news on Catherine? I can let grant know." I continue, fear entering my voice.

"She has been spotted near the school multiple times at night but only on the border. No attempts have been made to get into the buildings. We haven't had a chance at catching her yet because she is here for about 10 minutes at a time. Every time she is here, she is stood right where the windows to your and grants rooms are, we are placing extra security there." He looks at me with a serious face. I smile weakly.

"Thanks Joey, I can tell Grant at lunch." I speak in a manner of fact.

We chatted for a bit more until the boys caught up with me honestly they are so slow.

"Come on cam! Waiting for a race here" Puffs out Grant.

"Sure joey care to be the referee" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Sure go ahead!" BOOM!

We got into position and I grin sneakily.

"On your marks, set… GO!"

And we're off!

1 hour and 09 minutes later, I had finished my 50 miles and the boys were shamefully still on their 39th. I sat down and watched them struggle to complete their 50 miles, by the time they had finished, I was ready to go again. So I did!

"Does anyone want to do another 50 with me?" I question excitedly.

"Cam, are you sure about this?" Joe questions worryingly.

"Course I am Joe I want to get 100 in before that mission were going on in cove ops. Besides I could do with a bit of a work out. That was easy peasy!" I shrug it off.

"I swear I still don't know how you figured that out!" He said referring to the mission yet to be announced.

"You looked worried that I would make it to cove ops and you only do that when there is a mission!" I say proudly.

"Oh well in that case, just don't be late!" He sighs in defeat.

"Sure, boys up for another 50?" they look at me like I'm a mad-man; I've been getting that look a lot lately.

"Bye Cammie" Zach walks away.

"See ya Cameroni macaroni" Grant followed.

"Guess it's just me, see you in about 90 minutes!" I yell after them.

After I do another 50, I head to the showers and then get changed back into the clothes that Macey had made me wear earlier, I even keep the heels!

I head down to Sublevel 3 and wait for the rest of the class to file in. Bex notices me and heads over.

"Please tell me you didn't do an extra 50?" She asks with a sigh.

"You know that I did!" I reply.

"You're mental!" Bex decides.

I just smile and look to the front of the class where Joe now stands.

"Meet me in the entrance hall in 4 minutes, girls head there immediately, boys go change into casual clothes." With that he leaves the room.

I notice that I'm the only one moving, so I enlighten them.

"Guys, mission in town get a move on!"

They scurry out of the classroom and I just laugh as I leave the room.

I take a secret passage to the entrance hall and am there 52 seconds before everyone else. Joe comes towards us exactly 4 minutes later.

"this mission is in pairs, Bex with Grant, Liz with Jonas, Macey with Nick, Anna with Mike, Kim with James, Eva with Will, Courtney with Tim, Emily with Derek, mick with harry, Tina with Noah, rose with max and Cammie with Zach." He finishes.

"WHAT!" me and Zach scream but he doesn't reply just motions for us to follow him.

When we get to town, Joe hands us all comms and just tells us to walk around with our pairs all day unless he says otherwise.

"So Cammie how was your run?" he asks me as we were walking past a statue of the President.

"Fine, yours?" I ask him bluntly.

"A killer" he replies with a shaky laugh.

"Good to know" I say barely paying attention.

"Listen cammie I'm really sorry I didn't mean to give you the impression that I liked you because of the chameleon. Yeah that's an additional reason but you're beautiful, funny, nice, and sweet and I love that. I love you." He tells me.

It was an awkward silence for a few minutes as I listened to Kim answering how many chairs were empty outside the café. There were 4.

"Zach, I don't know what to do" I tell him finally.

"Well I do. Give me one date, that's all I'm asking for. If you still don't like me then I will leave you alone and never think of you and anything other than a friend. Please?" he begs.

"Okay but you're telling grant." I tell him with a smile.

"Chameleon how many people just crossed the road?" Joe questioned on comms.

"9" I replied not missing a heartbeat.

"Correct. Shadow how many pigeons on the tree branch you just passed?" Joe asked Zach.

"3" Zach spoke smugly.

"Correct-"Joe started before being interrupted.

"Wrong" I sung.

"Excuse me chameleon" he questioned.

"As you were asking the question another one landed so its 4." I confirmed.

"Well done chameleon. Shadow, 5 more miles running when we get back." He says impressed. Geez, you think he would've learnt by now.

"Yes Wise Guy." Zach said with a sigh.

"Chameleon, you know you're on comms right, the whole class knows you're going on a date with Zach and they know that Zach has a sweet side." Grant, oh crap.

"Oops? Sorry Greek God, you were gonna find out eventually.

"True anyway have fun I guess." He replied awkwardly.

For the rest of the afternoon, we walked round town, talked and answered pathetic questions form Joe. When we arrived back at Blackthorne Macey and Bex grabbed me and Zach along with Liz, Jonas, nick and grant and dragged them up to our room.

"Sit, we're laying truth or dare" Bex commanded.

"Strip truth or dare! I will start cammie truth or dare." She added. Why did I have to be the first to start!

"Dare" sigh.

"Ring your mother and tell her that you kissed Joe" she grins like a devil.

"She is going to kill me." I ring my mom, "Hello hunny," she answers.

Hi mom, I have to tell you something." I am so dreading this.

What is it? She asks

"I-kissed-Joe-today" I say quickly.

"YOU DID WHAT!" she screams.

"Relax mom it was a dare, I didn't actually kiss him ew." The thought makes me want to vomit.

"HOW COULD YOU- oh okay well good night hunny." She sounds confused.

"Night mom." I heard laughter arise from the room which I soon joined in on.

I decide to pick Lizzie who chooses truth.

"Do you like Jonas?" she blushes.

"Yes" she mumbles causing me, Macey and Bex to awwwwww her. Liz picks grant and before she can even ask the question, he shouts dare.

"I dare you to give Bex a hickey" I didn't think she even knew what that was!

"Oh hell no!" Bex moves away from Grant.

He takes off his top to reveal an 8-pack with which Bex was currently staring at.

"Like what you see?" he asks causing Bex to blush.

"Shut up!" she replies and moves her gaze away.

We keep playing until lights out and the boys say that goodbyes. I got changed and literally jumped into be. I was exhausted. I was out like a light.

At 2:56 am, I felt a vibration under my pillow; I took out my phone and saw that I was getting a call from the Director. A mission! BOO YAH! I answer the phone quietly so the girls don't wake up.

"Hello." I answer.

"Cammie, I need you to go tell your father or godfather that you need to leave blackthorne for 3 days. There is an urgent mission requiring a girl your age, it's another honeypot but you'll be fine with it." He says seriously.

"Of course Will, I will be outside in 15 minutes." I say matching his tone.

"There is a car already waiting." He tells me and then hangs up.

I get changed quickly into black sweatpants and a black top with black trainers, and then I grab my duffel bag from underneath my bed and grab some clothes for the next few days. I choose Macey's clothes because it's a honeypot mission A.K.A look like a slut. I quickly scribble a note for the girls and walk to my dad's room. I knock on the door twice and stamp my foot to let him know it's me.

When he opens the door I let out gabble,

"Director called, mission for three days, I leave now. I have left a note for the girls. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, see you in a couple of days." He hugs me and I leave making my way down to the car waiting for me.

The black limo, yes limo (!), was there ready and waiting, I hopped in the back and it started moving away from Blackthorne.


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

I'M SO SORRY!

I know I haven't been updating a lot or at all lately but I've had some personal problems that I've had to deal with. BUT I have good news and I shall be posting new chapters very shortly!

sorry if you thought this was going to be a new chapter and I hope to give you one soon!

fangirlxoxmegan xx


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: May contain elements and ideas from Spy Society by Robin Benway. Other than that all rights go to the amazing Ally Carter.**

I sat in the limo for 4 minutes and 22 seconds before I got a video call request on my Ipad (for missions only of course) from the director. Believe it or not, Skype is the easiest thing for the CIA to use as no one really expects us to use it, namely terrorists. Accepting the call quickly, I gather myself from the fatigue that began to sweep over me. I mean come on! It was like 3:00am. Will's face popped up on the screen and I set it on its stand.

"Cammie, sorry to wake you this early, you are being taken to HQ, your arrival time is in approximately 2 hours, so sleep. You're gonna need it." He sighs.

"Okay I know I need to wait till I get to HQ but give me a hint?" you can't blame a girl for trying.

"California. That's all you're getting for now Chameleon see you soon."

He signed off but I didn't even notice: CALIFORNIA! Hello beaches and tans!

For the next two hours I slept and slept and slept. I was well into the land of dreams until an annoying tapping woke me. Spy training kicked in and in seconds I was wide wake. Turns out the tapping was the driver knocking on my window.

"We're here Miss Morgan." He announced opening my door. I grabbed a coat and stepped out.

"Thankyou" he nodded and stepped away.

I could never get over the beauty of CIA headquarters; you'd expect it to be more hidden or at least blended in with its surroundings. Nope, it was a full-fledged skyscraper of a building, made of indestructible glass. It was amazing.

Moving towards the door I shook off my amazement and turned into the spy I was known for. Not Cammie Morgan not even the chameleon but a mysterious teenager who thinks she's better than everyone in the room (and she normally is). Now don't get me wrong I'm not always like this but it's better for spies to fear you than want to chat all day. This way I get the job done fast.

I stuck my head up and walked in, the loud room turned silent when I was noticed.

"Well, isn't somebody going to take my coat?" I glared around the room and notorious spies rushed over stuttering apologies to take my Macey approved designer fur coat.

"If one spec of dirt gets on there, there'll be hell to pay understand…"

"Yes miss, of course" they scattered off and I continued my journey to the elevator. Clicking 100 I was zoomed upwards and in seconds the doors opened to a block concrete wall with a single eye scanner.

After the scan flashed green the wall opened up in the Directors office and shook off the harsh persona I fronted.

"Chamele-"

"Will! I told you its Cammie!" I scolded with a smile.

"Right sorry Cammie, I guess you're wondering about California? Well, there is a man who has information about the Crushenca virus and I need you to infiltrate his home and find the files containing that information."

"That sounds great and all but uh you said this was a honeypot mission not a simple infiltrate and retrieve."

"That's the hard part, the house is a fortress and the only way you can get in is the front door. With a member of the family" I could've guessed where this was leading. "Diablo Venrus' son is 17 and currently lacking a girlfriend. All you have to do is get him to trust you and invite you round to his house. You know the rest." And there it was.

"Easy, do me a favour and get my bags and coat delivered up here would you? I'll get the helicopter ready now."

He nodded and rang reception.

10 minutes later and I was up in the sky on my way to good old California.

Give or take a few hours later and we were back on the ground at a private airstrip – a highly confidential location that I will not be informing you of thank you very much. During the flight I got a chance to read through Diablo Venrus' file as well as his son. Diablo was the typical under the radar terrorist; rich, powerful and extremely dangerous. His son.

The opposite.

Rohan Venrus was a bit of a mystery. All I knew about him was that he was 17, he had deep chocolate brown eyes, charcoal hair, an athletic figure and he had surprisingly good grades. I know I know don't judge a guy by his terrorist dad but come on who can blame me. It wasn't hard to see why he had girls trailing around him and in all honesty I can imagine Macey going after him; if he wasn't the son of a terrorist that is.

 **7:00am**

I was strangely bewildered by the fact that I was missing blackthorne so I wanted to get this done. Fast.

With no time to waste I prepared to go to school. A lot of my missions meant that I had to experience school from a normal perspective, I hadn't realised how advanced our education was until I stepped into a math class and realised they could barely do basic algebra. Like seriously I learned that when I was 8. The only thing I find particularly challenging is the dual physics code which top MI6 agents struggle with…

Getting into character as Lena Stewart was pretty easy thanks to Macey's' supplies. I kept my hair in its natural dirty blonde shade but swapped my blue eyes for dazzling green contacts. From the little I know about Rohan was that he liked girls who wore revealing but not slutty clothing. I found a white lace crop top and high waisted shorts with burgundy wedges.

Finding the school wasn't hard and once there I assumed character: Lena was ambitious, flirtatious and beautiful. I walked across the parking lot and into the building towards my first class whilst seductively swinging my hips.

There he was. Rohan Venrus sat at the back of the class in all his glory. He was typically surrounded by friends all of which were chatting loudly.

When I walked further into the room, everyone turned silence to look at the new girl. I gave a mysterious smile and wandered to an empty seat. During the class I could feel eyes combing me over but more importantly I felt his eyes…

For the rest of the day I kept up this persona while trying to seduce Rohan. When I say trying I mean succeeding. Any time he was around his eyes were locked on me and despite how dirty it felt, I knew it was part of the mission.

 **3:00pm**

Walking back towards my car I heard a voice shout, "LENA!"

About time Mr. Venrus…

I turned around and waved, "Hey? Its Rohan right?"

He nodded and walked up to me, "Listen, this may be kinda forward and all that but I was thinking considering you're new to the area that I could maybe show you around or you could come to mine and work on the math homework?"

Bingo.

"Yeah sure that would be great why don't you tell me your address and I'll meet you at your house say 7ish?"

He nodded and quickly scrawled down his address. 284 Roverton Drive. We'll pretend we didn't know that already…

 **7:00pm**

Woah. His house is like a fricking palace but a badass version. It was huge with black walls and a very extensive security system. There were even henchmen walking around like what even is this place. Oh yeah, the house of a terrorist.

I knocked on the door and in milliseconds it was opened and all I saw were his chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey Lena, right on time! How are you?"

"I'm good thanks so should we get on with our homework?"

"What? I mean oh yeah come on in." he stuttered out.

The next few hours were complete and utter torture; I was put through basic trig, simple Pythagoras and even Venn bloody diagrams. What is this, pre-school?!

I thought back to my mission objective: find the Crushenca virus files.

Files, files, if I was a terrorist where would I put highly classified files…. A safe. That's the only possible place suitable.

"Um Rohan would you mind getting me a drink and perhaps some snacks?" come on boy get outta my way.

"Sure I'll be back in like 10 minutes." He left the room and I quickly got up to make a move on the file location.

Observing the hallways I noticed no inside security so wandered around.

Jackpot. There was a metal door with a lock pad. Damn, I needed a combination. Normally terrorists use important dates for locks… let's think...

6 digit code- a date for sure. Maybe Rohan's birthday. Great another thing to find. Meanwhile my friends are enjoying food that I don't have.

I got back to his room just before him.

"Hey, so I was wondering… When is your birthday I mean you can't be that much older than I am?" it was blunt but I wanted to go home.

"Oh right I was born on the 21st of August 1999."

"Awesome and also I'm really sorry about this"

A confused look was sent my way before I slapped a napotine patch onto his neck and was off to find the door again.

Right, code, 210801. Green light and I'm in. it took a while (4 minutes and 52 seconds) to find the files but I grabbed them and made my way out the room and house. I was almost to my car when I heard it.

"CODE RED! DON'T LET THE GIRL GET AWAY" Ugh couldn't one mission have no fighting I mean just one!

I was attacked with kicks, punches, aimed at with guns and tasers but still managed to win. No need to sound surprised I am the Chameleon after all.

Once I got back to the safe house I called the director who sent a helicopter to pick me up.

So I got no California tanning in but at least I completed the mission in 2 days less than what was expected. Go me!

Arriving back at headquarters I headed straight for wills office not wanting to deal with stares and whatnot…

"Hey, here are the files am I clear to go?"

"Yeah of course let me just sign this real quick"

Being back on Blackthorne grounds was oddly comforting. My car pulled up at the gate entrance and I stepped out with a newfound confidence. I decided it would be best to please Macey on my return so I wore a white mini summer dress and a black leather jacket with black pumps. My hair was styled in loose waves and my eyes were back to their usual sapphires.

I walked up the drive and noticed that the school would be in breakfast and dad would be doing his morning messages. Time for fun.

I ignited the Chameleon and slinked inside the hall unnoticed. It was silent; my dad had just stepped up to the podium.

"Now I know that some of you are probably wondering where Cameron was yesterday," he began, "she will most likely be gone for another 2 days on a classified mission. This is all that I can tell you. Thank you".

I quickly ran up on the stage and hugged my dad.

*GASP* you didn't think I was going to do something horrid did you!

"I'm backkkkkk!" I sung. "Guess I was just too good and finished early! Did you miss me?" I smirked.

"CAMMIE!" I heard my girls yell and then I was tackled in a group hug.

Ah! It was good to be back.

"CODE BLACK CODE BLACK"

And I spoke too soon.

 **There you have it, the next chapter! please review! All criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
